Seven
by Koba54
Summary: Sept drabbles sur le thème des sept péchés capitaux.


.

 **Seven**

.

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages et l'univers de _Claymore_ appartiennent à Norihiro Yagi.

 **Avertissements:** présence d'OCs, un peu de femslash, parfois. Mix entre la VF et la VO, pour l'orthographe des prénoms, en fonction de ce qui sonne le mieux à mon oreille. Ambiance glauque générale, cruauté, sadisme (chère Ophelia), le drabble n°1 est gore, et le n°3 raconte un viol. Ambiance, je sais, mais en même temps, mélanger les sept péchés capitaux et Claymore, ça ne risque pas de donner du fluff.

* * *

 **Orgueil (Ophelia, OC)**

Sa chevelure m'a rendue jalouse au premier regard. Une tresse. Comme la mienne. Elle est plus belle que moi. C'est inadmissible.

Elle ne se méfie pas, se croit supérieure. Erreur... Ma Claymore tournoie, virevolte et tranche, taillade, déchiquette. J'aime le son de ses cris. Le bruit mouillé de son corps mis en pièces. L'odeur de son sang. Lorsqu'il ne reste plus d'elle et de sa beauté que charpie, je m'accroupis et plonge deux doigts dans sa chair. Ils ressortent poisseux, couverts d'un sang que je goûte.

Hmm... Quel délice. Je ne savais pas que mes camarades avaient si bon goût...

.

 **Envie (Denève X Hélène)**

La lame dans mon dos est froide. Je m'appuie contre cet acier droit et ferme, que je préfère aux rugueux troncs d'arbres alentours. Parfois, je secoue la tête pour ne pas m'endormir.

Hélène, elle, ronfle allègrement, avachie sur le dos. Ce laisser-aller m'émeut. Elle est si différente de moi! Elle mange sans cesse, grogne, cogne. Elle ne peut rien faire sans bruit. Même quand elle dort, elle se fait remarquer.

Elle grommelle, soupire et un sourire racoleur se peint sur sa figure. À quoi rêve-t-elle? Je paierais cher pour le savoir.

Je paierais cher pour que ça soit de moi.

.

 **Luxure (Galatea)**

Galatea préserve soigneusement ses secrets. Nul ne sait à quel point recevoir la chair du démon a déréglé ses appétits.

L'homme vient à elle en larmes, malgré lui, terrorisé. Galatea, allongée sur un lit de feuilles mortes, tire les ficelles de son esprit. Tel est son pouvoir.

Le regard de l'homme s'emplit d'horreur lorsqu'il la dévêt, contraint par sa volonté. Il continue de supplier tandis qu'il rassasie son corps monstrueux, avant de s'écrouler, tremblant. De quoi se plaint-il? songe-t-elle. Je fais l'effort de garder visage humain.

Puis elle repart, confiante: elle sait qu'il n'en parlera jamais.

.

 **Colère (Ondine)**

Que quelqu'un la fixe un peu trop longtemps, c'est-à-dire plus de deux secondes, et elle explose. Leur crache à la gueule. Fait saillir ses muscles et grincer ses dents. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, toi? Rien? Eh ben continue, connasse.

Les yeux des autres ont sur elle ce pouvoir immédiat: sitôt qu'elles la dévisagent, elle se sent repérée, _vue_ , et donc vulnérable, agressée, même, car il y en aura bien une un jour pour deviner son secret.

Tel un soufflet sur la braise, les regards attisent sa peau et exacerbent le feu de sa colère, trop longtemps retenue, jamais relâchée.

.

 **Paresse (OC, Louvre)**

Victoria s'étira voluptueusement, prête à prolonger sa sieste de quelques minutes. Elle n'avait rendez-vous avec les autres que dans… ah, c'était déjà passé? Eh bien tant pis, elle serait en retard. Victoria n'avait pas l'habitude de se presser.

Quelle ironie que ce prénom, songeait Louvre en l'observant, quand on savait que cette fille n'avait jamais gagné un seul combat. À cause de sa faiblesse – elle portait le n°46 –, elle n'avait jamais été affectée seule. D'où le fait que l'Organisation n'ait appris que tardivement son inaptitude totale.

Une Claymore paresseuse est inutile, songeait Louvre: un échec.

Pas grave. Rafaela s'en chargerait.

.

 **Avarice (OC, encore)**

Les Claymores ne possèdent rien d'autre que ce qu'elles portent. Elles doivent toujours refuser l'argent des humains et prévenir qu'un homme en noir viendra prélever la somme due après leur départ.

Autrefois, pourtant, l'Organisation laissait ses sorcières aux yeux d'argent collecter les fonds. Jusqu'à Lucretia.

Lucretia était une guerrière, aujourd'hui oubliée, mais qui fut pourtant cause d'une grande réforme. Parce qu'elle volait l'argent pour elle-même, au lieu de le rapporter, on décida de décharger les combattantes de cette tâche.

C'est à cause, ou grâce à elle, que les hommes de l'Organisation durent sortir au grand jour, pour la première fois.

.

 **Gourmandise (Hélène, Claire)**

Hélène enfonce ses dents dans la chair du fruit avec une mimique de joyeuse gloutonnerie. La peau craque en un bruit spongieux. Le jus perle aux commissures de ses lèvres et coule sur les côtés de sa bouche, comme du sang. Ses yeux brillent et sa bouche se tord comme elle mastique, bruyamment, avant de replonger dans son repas.

Claire, qui n'a avalé qu'un morceau de pain depuis trois jours, en a l'estomac révulsé. Hélène lui fait penser à un Yoma, en train de se régaler d'entrailles.

Elle ne comprend pas, pas encore, à quel point son intuition est juste.

.


End file.
